


I'll House You

by luukia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Fast Pace, Fluffy, Happy Sex, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), i dont know, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luukia/pseuds/luukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren saw Levi in the park, he had the sudden idea to let Levi house him. Both of them not knowing that their first meeting together would change their whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll House You

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaa, this is an early birthday fic for Eren. Made this for "ErenBirthdayChallenge2015" from RivaEre + EruMin group on fb.

It was raining cats and dogs, there was no one inside the park which was to be expected since it was already close to midnight. The boy decided to sit on the brown bench right in the heart of the park. His clothes was soaking wet since he didn’t have any umbrella or raincoat on. He leaned his body to the bench , enjoying the prickling feeling of raindrops on his face. His emerald eyes was closed , the only sound he could hear was the rain and he liked it.

 

The sound of nature crying was like a music to his ear. He was truly enjoying the rain until a disturbing sound reached his ear. It was the sound of a footstep of a human. From the sound of the step, Eren assumed the man as a confident and unyielding man. His step was loud and clear ,he occasionally would step on a puddle of water but it looked like he didn’t mind it since his step didn’t waver at all.

 

As the step was getting closer, Eren opened his eyes and sat upright to see the penetrator to his solitude enjoyment. From the small distance between them, Eren could see the man was slightly smaller than him in height but muscular in build. He wondered how rare it was for a business man to be able to stay in shape, judging from his tight fitting suit. The suit he wore was dark blue with white tie. Eren eyes darted down and he could see how eye catching the man’s belt was.  He was wearing a black Versace belt, the icon of Versace, Medusa could be see glistening in its gold color from Eren’s place. It was as if the proud Medusa was trying to entice him.

 

Whilst trying to hold his laugh, Eren peered at the man’s face. His slanted black eyes was looking nonchalantly , his hair was split in the middle and a little damp from the rain even though he was wearing an umbrella. Eren licked his lips, he was getting hot. The man was hot enough to be on cover of Men’s Health and Eren could only imagine how amazing that man’s naked body would look like as he pounded into Eren.

 

The man kept on walking as if he didn’t realize Eren was sitting on the bench near him. When the man was right in from him, Eren grabbed his hands without much thinking. The man halted his movement and he glared dangerously at Eren.

 

“What do you want, brat?” The man growled.

 

Hearing how deep and husky the man’s voice was, Eren’s knees immediately turned into jelly. Still holding the man’s hand, Eren said,” I want you to house me.”

 

The man raised his eyebrows as he heard such weird request, he asked the boy again,” What do you mean?”

 

“Exactly what I said. I want you to house me” Eren repeated.

 

“Why in the hell I will want to house such dirty brat like you?” The man’s patience was running thin, he was half ready to smack the boy away if he need to.

 

But Eren didn’t waver, instead he smiled seductively and replied,” Because I can give you the night of your life and I know I’m exactly your type. Your boner is more honest than you are.”

 

The man immediately shook his hand away from Eren’s grab. He looked at Eren with a gaze Eren couldn’t describe. It felt kind off weird when the man looked at him like that. It wasn’t long before the man sighed and answered,” Fine, I’ll house you, dirty brat.”

 

~*~

 

When they reached the man’s apartment, Eren was ready to let himself in but the man put a hand in front of him, signaling him to wait.

 

“Stay here, don’t you dare move even a step away from the shoe rack or I will beat you to pulp,” was the last thing the man said before he went inside, leaving Eren stood there.

 

Without anything to do, Eren’s eyes scanned the apartment he went into. The man definitely didn’t have a lover, the apartment itself was clean, _very clean_. Eren looked below him as a puddle of water started to form around his feet.  He understood that the man must be a clean freak.

 

It wasn’t long before the man returned with a large towel in hand. He already changed to plain t-shirt and pants. Eren was about to move to grab the towel but once again the man stopped him and handed him a plastic bag.

 

The man sighed when he looked at Eren’s puzzled look and he said,” Strip. Put your clothes inside the bag and I will let you dry yourself with this towel.”

 

Eren nodded and then he proceeded to remove his red hoodie, it was heavy since it easily absorbed water. Eren then continued to remove his damp t-shirt, it was sticking to his skin and felt gross. He was half satisfied to be able to relieve himself from the sticky feeling. Eren was about to remove his pants when he noticed the man was intensely looking at him. He smirked and said,” Enjoying your sight?”

 

“Pretty much,” The man replied, his face was smug with confidence.

 

Eren then started to remove his jeans and put it inside the plastic bag. His finger trailed the hem of his underwear. Clear green orbs was looking straight at the man’s black one. He wriggled his underwear away by inch an inch. His eyes never wavered from the man, he smiled seductively as he finally slid the last article of clothing he wore away. Eren didn’t even bother to cover himself up, he grabbed the towel from the man’s hand and said again,” Like my body?”

 

The man shrugged his shoulder ,”Not bad for a brat. Dry yourself off properly, I will cook us a dinner.”

 

Eren’s eyes instantly beamed,”You can cook? I mean, you will cook for me??”

 

The man was actually taken a little taken aback from Eren’s reaction,” What’s wrong with you ,brat? I don’t want you to die on me and you need to put on some meat on your bones.”

 

“Well, it’s been long time since someone cooked for me”, Eren said as he dried himself away, when he noticed he had nothing to change to, he asked,”Do you want me to loiter inside your house naked ? I don’t mind though.”

 

“I’ve already prepared your change of clothes near the table, come with me when you’ve finished properly dry yourself off.” The man said as he pivoted away from Eren.

 

~*~

Eren was sitting in front of the man on a glass dining table with white edge. The man cooked a simple fried rice for them. Eren gulped every bites excitedly like he never eaten before, it wasn’t long before he finally chocked on his food. He immediately grabbed the glass of water beside him to relive himself.

 

“So, what’s your name brat?” The man started.

 

“I’m Eren, what’s your name mister?” Eren asked, his mouth was full with his food.

 

“Levi. Didn’t your parent ever teach you not to follow stranger? You should be grateful I’m not a serial killer you stupid brat”

 

Eren shrugged his shoulder as he said nonchalantly,”Nope, they’re rarely at home. I don’t mind it though, each month they will send me money so I can live by.”

 

“Then, what are you doing alone in the rain like that ? You could die because of hypothermia you know.”

 

“Today’s my birthday and I don’t feel like at home but I don’t want to go to crowded place either. So I just kinda stuck at the park.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Levi finally processed Eren’s words.

 

“Your birthday?”

 

Eren nodded in response.

“Your parent didn’t even come home for your birthday?” Levi asked.

 

Eren put down his spoon, his plate was clean without any single grain left and then he said,” I don’t think they even remember my birthday, but hey ! This year’s birthday is not too bad, I can eat homemade food and I bet you’re going to give me a nice sex after this too!”

 

“Just because I say I will house you doesn’t mean I will have sex with you for real, brat”

 

“Why not ? I’m pretty confident with my looks though. Oh if it’s about STD’s, you don’t have to worry. I’ve checked myself today, I’m as clean as a virgin. “ Eren said proudly and then he added,”I can get you the result if you want, they’re in my bag but I think they’re already drenched in rain.”

 

“No, it’s not that.” Levi said.

 

Eren tilted his head in confusion,”Then why? You know, you’re kind of strange too Mr.Levi, you took unknown brat inside your house and judging from your behavior and how much of a clean freak you are I’m sure this is the first time you do this.”

 

“I can confirm that doing things like this is not what I usually would do.” Levi said as he finished his last bite.

 

“Ah I will clean the dishes, it’s the least I can do” Eren said as he stood from the chair, he grabbed both plates and proceeded to wash them. As he brushed the plates with the foam, Eren said,” I don’t mind having sex with you Mister. You’re hot and I can totally go for a nice sex right now.”

 

“Is that why you grabbed my hand in the park, you horny brat?”

 

“Yup” Eren said without hesitation.

 

“Then what if I tell you I fell in love with you at first sight?” Levi suddenly said.

 

“Please don’t joke around Mister, I would totally let you bang me without your cheesy joke.” Eren said as he put the clean plate away. He pivoted on his feet to see Levi was staring at him. Eren was like a deer caught up in the headlight and just froze there.

 

He stammered and said,”Ar-Are you serious?”

 

Levi finally stood from the chair, he walked toward Eren briskly and held Eren’s hand on the counter, rendering the teen from moving. Levi leaned in and whispered,”What if I say yes?”

 

Eren’s body was trembling as each words echoed inside his ear. Levi’s deep voice was so sexy and made him felt hot all over. It didn’t help that this was the first time someone confessed to him. The brunet was at lost of what to do.

 

“Like I said, I will house you, stupid brat and I will hold you like a lover. I will give you sex you’ve never done before.” Levi said, leaning even closer, his other hand was cupping Eren’s ass, lightly squeezed it as he continued to whisper into Eren’s ear,” I will embrace you with tender and love, I will make today to be your best birthday ever.”

 

Without any words, Levi attacked Eren’s lips. Levi didn’t force his way in, instead he just keep on sucking on Eren’s lips, grazing their lips together to create that hot friction inside their body. It was Eren who finally gave in, the boy opened his lips, willing himself to be penetrated by Levi which the man complied ever so happily. Levi slid his tongue in, gently poking at Eren’s tongue, teasing it with his touch. Levi was moving painfully slow for Eren. Usually other people would kiss him rough and with force, but Levi was being true to his words, he kissed Eren tenderly and so lovingly like he was afraid Eren would broke at a single touch.

 

“B-Bed, please Levi” Eren pleaded between kisses. His hard on was killing him and the feeling of another person’s clothes on him was giving his skin a tickling sensation. It was like he was being hugged by Levi, wrapped by his touch and feeling.

 

Levi pulled himself away from Eren, breaking the kiss as he did. He lifted the brat easily like he was made of cotton and carried Eren princess style.

 

Eren gasped at the sudden movement, he knew he was not a small person, he was 170cm for god sake! Not to mention Levi was slightly smaller in height than him. Although being carried like this, Eren could feel Levi’s muscle on his body. The hand holding him was rough and bulky, definitely not like his body.

 

When they reached the bedroom, Eren almost dazzled himself. The room was spotless, totally spotless. There was not even a single grain of dust in there, Eren could vouch with his live for that. Levi put Eren on bed gently, even though the bed was soft enough. Eren was totally not used being treated gently like this and he felt flustered. He didn’t know what to do except letting Levi leaded him away.

 

The boy was laying on his back with Levi looming over him. Levi stared at Eren’s emerald eyes before he brushed his thumb over Eren’s small face.

 

“You’re very beautiful, Eren” Levi said. His voice was filled with love and Eren could feel it. Eren had watched a movie about love at first sight but he never knew you could actually fell in love at first sight like this ! On the other side, Eren knew Levi wasn’t joking about being in love with him.

 

The eyes. Levi eyes was radiating love and care. Each gaze felt like Levi was eating him up, engulfing him with his feeling. Eren felt cheated, who knew that indifferent men could act like this? Even if this was a joke, this looked so real and not fabricated.

 

“Do you” Eren started, he was hesitating but he said it anyway,”Do you really in love with me?”

 

Scratching his head, Levi sighed and said,”Listen here brat, I’m a 29 year old man, with well paid job,nice looking body and face, I’m not smelly and have good taste of fashion. Please elaborate me why I would have brought an unknown brat like you inside my house if not because I love you?”

 

“Well I don’t know, maybe because you’re bored?”

 

“Bored doesn’t even describe what I’ve been feeling. Look, you better stuff your insecurities inside because I myself don’t even understand what I’m doing. This is my first time feeling like this, but strangely enough , I felt nostalgic looking at you. I don’t know why, but when I saw you, I knew I have to had you.” Levi said, his eyes never drifted from Eren’s as he talked.

 

“My parent said they loved me, but in the end they left me anyway” Eren suddenly said. He lifted both of his hands and grabbed Levi’s neck and said,”You said you loved me. If you ever leave me , I will kill you and then I will kill myself.”

 

Levi instantly smirked, his eyes was confident and sure as he said,” Do as you please Eren, I was already yours when you grabbed my hand in the park.”

 

With that, Eren pulled Levi down and they started to kiss again. Lips to lips, chest to chest, legs to legs, limbs to limbs, their body was pressed close it was as if they were trying to merge themselves as one. As Levi kissed Eren, he could feel a tear formed on the corner of Eren’s green eyes. He kissed those tear away and said,”Don’t cry Eren. From now on, I will be your side so you don’t have to feel lonely again.”

 

Hearing such kind words, Eren hugged Levi with all his might, he didn’t trust himself to say any coherent words so he just kept on kissing Levi back.

 

Eren was actually afraid. Back in the park, he was ready to kill himself off when the clock reached twelve.  Eren thought maybe that way his parent would finally noticed him. It was a foolish idea he knew it but loneliness could drove people to do stupid things. But somehow by miraculous chance, Levi came. Then Eren had the sudden idea to let Levi do him in exchange for a place to sleep tonight. Eren was used to be by himself, he was so used to being alone that the company of a person like this terrified him. Every person that used to accompany him was always desire his body and Eren didn’t mind. It was simpler like that, they both knew what they want and they were honest with it. Unlike Levi. Eren thought Levi was like the other guys, but instead this man suddenly told him he loved him.

 

“Eren,I love you” Levi said as he unbuttoned Eren’s shirt, his lips was attacking Eren’s neck. He sucked one spot quite hard to leave a red mark and then proceeded to move to other spot near enough and did the same repeated action. He chanted his confession to Eren like a broken player. It was like a mantra, enthralling both of them together. Levi himself didn’t even knew why he done all of this. He was a man of order and perfection. But because of his meeting with a brat he found in a park, he became someone else. Levi didn’t care though, all he wanted was to have this brat. There was this sudden urge of emotions that moved him. He felt like he had met this brat before even though he knew it was impossible. But somehow his heart missed this brat, long for this brat, crave for Eren.

 

Levi left the shirt on Eren’s body and continued to remove the pants. He slid it off and allowing himself to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen before. Eren’s naked genital was standing proud between his slender legs. His nipple was hard and his chest was breathing heavily. Eren’s face was a little flushed from lust , his green orbs was glistening, his hair was still damp a little from the rain or from sweat, Levi couldn’t tell.

 

But Levi could tell Eren this,” You’re beautiful.”

 

The older of the two then leaned down, he licked at Eren’s nipple as he stroked his genital hard. Eren’s nipple was pink and hard. Each lick just made Levi crave for more. This boy was the most delicious thing he ever tasted, he wanted all of Eren. Levi kept on licking the same spot. He knew he was pushing Eren over the edge since the boy was squirming beneath him. Eren kept on repeating his name, he was _pleading_  his name, asking for more, more and _more._

 

  
“Levi, don’t ah! Lick on the same spot! M-My hole ah! Please touch my hole, I want, ah you!”

 

“Eager to please aren’t you?  You have to be patient Eren, I will prepare you accordingly.”

 

Levi then stopped licking on Eren’s nipple, instead he moved downward to Eren’s  belly button. He licked the spot, trailing it toward Eren’s genital. Drips of saliva was all over Eren’s stomach, making his body even wetter.  Levi gave the tip a little lick, savouring the taste inside his mouth before he swallowed Eren in one go.

 

Eren immediately screamed, his voice was hoarse from all the tease Levi had been doing. Eren wanted to yell even more when he felt Levi’s tongue working on his dick inside the hot cavern. The feeling was so out of this world, Eren moaned Levi’s name like it was the only word he knew.

 

When Levi felt that Eren was close to cumming, he immediately pulled away. He tsk-ed at Eren and smiled,” No, I want us to come together since this is going to be our first time.”

 

The man looked around his room and grabbed the tie he had wear before. He tied it around Eren’s shaft, since the tie was white in color, it contrasted on Eren’s blazing red genital. Eren looked so cute and ravishable like this, Levi felt he could cum anytime just by looking. But he wouldn’t have that, Levi was determined to cum inside Eren, he wanted to release his seed deep inside Eren, implanted him with his semen.

 

Levi grabbed the lotion he had on his desk and smeared plentiful of it on Eren’s thighs. He protruded on Eren’s hole with his finger. His index finger was slowly pushing itself in. Even though Levi knew this wasn’t Eren’s first time, the flesh was very tight. Each time Levi pulled his finger out, the flesh around it convulsed and clenched the finger, refusing to let the penetrating finger go. Levi smirked, he was happy to elicit such nice reaction from Eren. The constant screaming of his name was nice too,Levi could feel his body growing hotter if possible. He started to push another finger in, scissoring inside of Eren. He spread the hole apart, revealing the red flesh inside it. It was beautiful, so _ethereal._

 

When Levi felt Eren was loose enough for him, he positioned his dick in front of Eren’s butthole. He looked at Eren and leaned to give Eren a chaste kiss.

 

“See Eren? I’m about to penetrate you with my dick now. Once I do this, you and me are going to be lover. I will never let you go, even if you ask me to.” Levi said.

 

In response, Eren put his arm around Levi’s neck. Tears was already flowing from his green eyes as he said,”Yes, yes please ! Please make me yours!”

 

With that last word said, Levi pushed his dick inside, painstakingly slow. It was agonizing for both of them, Eren even insisted on Levi to push faster but Levi denied him.

 

“Baby please, I don’t want to hurt you. Like I said, I want to tenderly love you.”  Levi said, he put a kiss on Eren’s forehead, trying to reassure him.

 

When Levi was sheathed in, he waited a couple of moment for Eren to adjust to the feeling of being filled up. After Eren motioned him to move , Levi then started to pull his dick out and slammed it back in. He thrust his dick inside Eren’s hole, plunging it with his shape. Each time Levi thrust, he would call for Eren’s name. It was as if Eren was being worshipped by him.

 

Levi tried to move in different direction, experimenting his thrust to get to the special spot that would make Eren saw stars. As Levi kept on ravishing Eren’s hole with his shaft, Levi finally found Eren’s prostate. The boy clenched his inside every time Levi touched his special spot. Both of them were a mess of sweat and hoarse voice. They kept on calling out to each other name as Levi plunging himself inside. Drips of precum was all spilling all over Levi’s chest. Some of it fell on Eren’s stomach but mostly on Levi since Levi was holding Eren close with him. Levi knew Eren wouldn’t be able to last long. The flesh around Levi’s shaft was clenching more often as both of them was close to their climax.

 

“Eren, Eren, Eren my love, I’m, I’m about to cum” Levi said between thrust.

 

“Me too, ah , Levi please, I’m close ah!”

 

The man pulled his tie off Eren’s shaft and instantly Eren came all over. His cum was dripping on both of their chest as Levi released his seed deep inside Eren. It was as if Levi tried to impregnate Eren even though biologically it was impossible. Levi shuddered in bliss, as his cum kept on pouring inside Eren’s hole. The boy accepted it, he accepted every last bit of Levi inside of him and he shivered to the feeling of being filled full. It felt so hot, Levi’s semen was blazing hot inside him.

 

The two of them was spooning together, enjoying the afterglow of the moment. Eren even though he was taller, be the small spoon of the two. Levi would planted feather light kiss all over Eren’s neck and back. His arms wrapped protectively around Eren’s waist. Levi then leaned to Eren’s ear, he whispered,”Happy birthday, Eren”

 

Eren leaned to the touch , he said,”and to my other birthdays? Will you celebrate it with me too?”  


“Yes, to your birthday, my birthday, new year, Christmas, your graduation, I will be beside you from now on.”

 

Levi planted one last kiss on Eren’s lips, it didn’t contain tongue and teeth. Just their lips meeting together, trying to implant their love on each other. The kiss felt so warm and tender, just like their heart now. It wasn’t long before the two of them fell asleep. Both of them couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come, knowing they were not alone anymore.


End file.
